In recent years, wireless mesh networks have increased in popularity due in part to their decentralized infrastructure which allows such networks to remain relatively inexpensive and reliable. Their reliability stems from the interconnectivity between multiple nodes on the network. When a connection breaks down or is blocked, the multiple other connections allow reconfiguration by “hoping” from node to node until the destination is reached. This advantage coupled with the ease of deployment has led business networks to increasingly utilize the mesh infrastructure.
Within a mesh network, it is important that mesh nodes be allowed access to outside networks, the internet for example. This access is accomplished by enlisting the use of mesh portals. Mesh portals may have direct access to an outside network, and consequently, permit mesh nodes connecting to the mesh portals access to an outside network. Typically, mesh nodes are statically programmed with an address of a mesh portal on a network and continually access an outside network through the specific portal. This method of statically programming mesh nodes often leads to problems related to traffic and mobility.
Trafficking problems arise when a majority of the mesh nodes access an outside network through a single mesh portal leaving other mesh portals of the network relatively unused. This misallocation of mesh portals may serve to slow the overall speed and utility of the mesh network. Mobility problems arise when a mesh node moves away from its statically programmed portal. As a node moves further away, it may be required to either make an increased number of “hops” across other mesh nodes to reach its programmed portal or communicate directly with the mesh portal over a degraded direct communication link. As the length of the direct link or the number of hops increases, the efficiency and quality of the link decreases.